In Too Deep
by Ai-no-Tora
Summary: A wayward soul of a supposedly murdered boy possesses Inuyasha at inopportune moments and somehow ends up making things worse between the hanyou and Kagome. IYK
1. First Plunge

****

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha, not mine.

****

Notes: Hullo! ^^ *sigh* I have such a bad habit of starting stories even if I haven't finished any of the other ones I invented to begin with. Eh...Just let me know which ones you REALLY like, and I'm talking about one or two choices here, hehe. 

****

Full Summary: A rebellious, incorrigible young man in his late teens named Kyô has never known true love, always having to rely on himself for survival from a very young age with no one else to guide him. One bad road he takes will change the course of his life - and even his death. His soul goes wayward losing its way, his life tainted and bound for hell, but his heart and soul had yet to experience love and somehow he finds it...in the body of Inuyasha, to whom Kagome loves. Rated PG-13-R for language, etc.

****

~In Too Deep~

By Ai-no-Tora (Mia)

Chapter 1: First Plunge

The fist came out of nowhere, his confidence hindering his senses enough so that he couldn't avoid it in time. The heated blood splattered against the wall, and as Kyô followed the trail closely with his blurred vision, if he were in any other position he would have thought it looked like ink, almost as dark as the substance and equally as thick and tainted. 

He sniffed in defiance, wiping the rest of it that dripped from the side of his lip. Bright green eyes flashed toward the huge village man, vision narrowed and now focused. He was still so very weak, so tired, but he couldn't fall down now. If he had to die, he'd take this bastard down with him. "Shit, you didn't have to go and get fuckin' mad about it," he spat out some more of his own salty blood. "Go ahead and get mad, just don't fuckin' whap me around like I was your daughter." The young man hid his smile from underneath his hand as he saw the effects of his words on the overweight glutton who stood in front of him, nostrils flaring, eyes huge and trembling, knuckles white, weak human aura rising. It felt good to make someone feel such strong emotions; it almost gave the illusion that he had power, could instill fear and anger into whomever he desired. His voice rose into accusation. "So I hit a sore spot, eh? I saw the bruises. She showed me. What the hell do you think about when you hit a girl, you fat fuck? Much less your _daughter_, for fuck's sake?"

"_You..._" The man began, taking a step forward; by that time, Kyô already had his hand searching behind him until he found it; fingers gripped around the cold handle of a mallet. The voice boomed and ricocheted off the walls, the footsteps vibrating underneath Kyô's feet. "I'd wash your mouth out but first..._get...out of my house...AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER---!"_ The monster of a man leaped toward him just as Kyô brought the weapon over his head, the connection between iron and skull was ultimately divine.

+ + +

__

Later...

It was certainly a beautiful day out, warm and lively, an afternoon for rest and play. For once Inuyasha had let the traveling group stay and recuperate, secretly glad that Kagome had not yet retreated back to her world and savored the little morsel of time where he could be by her side, not a worry furrowing his brow. He watched her, easily keeping track of her slender form because she was the tallest amongst the littler children that crowded all around her legs trying to capture her attention. His mind wandered thoughts unchecked until one in particular escaped him. _Would she be this happy if we had children of our own...?_ He mentally slapped himself across the face; even without the slap his face still burned from the thought. _What the heck? When did I ever think about something like that?!_

Kagome let out a startled gasp when something tugged at her skirt. Inuyasha simultaneously jerked up at the sound from where he sat on Kaede's little porch, and calmed to see that a small village boy was gently pulling at Kagome's short green clothing, an equally small flower - no, it was a weed, a purple-flowered weed grasped tightly in determined grip. Kagome turned, and it was like the sun came over the horizon, her smile just as bright when she kneeled down to be level with the child.

"Hello there..." Kagome greeted, gazing into the dark brown orbs that looked up at her with such adoration. "What's your name?"

The little boy blushed easily, and several meters away Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Mute huh?_ He thought as he continued to watch out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the village children wove all around Kagome, a pair chasing one another, three others just dancing around and giggling, and Shippô happily played and laughed with one little girl in particular.

"...." The boy couldn't form a single word, sweat forming at his temple and with his silent frustration, he thrust the flower in Kagome's face, waited for her to accept it before running off, away toward the village and disappearing amongst the crowd.

An awkwardness washed over Kagome's features, holding the flower daintily before dropping it onto the ground, an large, unbidden thorn thrust into the soft pad of her finger. The shock was minute and her pain silent, small. Blood swarmed forth from the puncture, the shiny red liquid warm and throbbing. A single droplet escaped and plummeted to the ground, landing on the soft dust of the earth. It was then that a shadow blanketed over her and she looked up into the concerned eyes of a hanyou. 

"Hey...you're bleeding," Inuyasha stated the obvious, going down onto his haunches. 

She passively waved his worry away, "Yeah, it's just a thorn..." Not another breath was wasted on words as Inuyasha reached out grabbing her hand, removing the thorn and pressing her finger against his lips. Her body responded by tingling at the suckling of his rough tongue lapping against the tiny rip of skin. It felt like everyone had stopped to stare as the crimson she shed matched her face not a second later. How embarrassing and yet..."I-Inuyasha..." 

It wasn't like he'd never done so before; he had performed such ministrations before their bout with Menoumaru, one annoying nemesis they've encountered. Though she felt this was different. About another year had gone by when that happened; feelings had grown stronger, bonds were based and built. Love grew where there was only affection and friendship. Maybe she would lie to others, but she wouldn't lie to herself; she was deeply and madly in love with Inuyasha. The only trouble was she didn't know if he felt as strongly for her - though she knew for a fact that he cared and not just because she was his shard detector, but a very close companion. She just didn't know how highly he regarded her if more than a friend and as a lover, she just didn't have a clue.

"Oi, Inuyasha!" Shippô leapt onto the hanyou's head, resulting in the breaking of contact between the two. "What're you doing?? Everyone's watching, you know!" And indeed, everyone was. Inuyasha had but only to growl and glare and they all went about their merry ways. He reached up and grabbed the kitsune by the collar and brought him close to his face for questioning.

"And why the hell do you care?" He growled slowly and Shippô began to squirm and wriggle in his hold, until he was dropped onto the ground without warning. 

"Itai! Inuyasha, you baka, baka, bakaaa!" A tiny tear escaped the kitsune's eye, rubbing the small lump on his head before turning a curious eye at Inuyasha and noticing something quite peculiar. "...Eh??" Kagome began staring at him too. He still had his hand up where he had grabbed at Shippô, but there was this look in his eyes, one of confusion and shock, eyes trembling in their sockets as he looked unseeing at the ground. Sweat formed on his brow; he was shaking from ears to feet. "Hey, stupid idiot! Wh-What's wrong with you?" Shippô demanded. 

Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" She took a sharp intake of breath; when he looked at her it seemed as though he was looking at someone he'd never seen before. 

She heard his throat close in a loud swallow, bright honey-amber eyes looking around, his focus alertly shifting in his surroundings before he finally rested again at Kagome, one eyebrow skeptically raised. "Who...who are you...?"

The question quaked through the young woman's soul. "Huh?!" Kagome declared wide-eyed and puzzled. "Wh-What did you just say...?" At the scared tone in her voice, they once again earned the stares of onlookers.

Shippô bonked him on the head in another attempt. "Hey, quit joking around! You're scaring Kagome! Gak!" Then was promptly swatted away by Inuyasha's large hand. 

Inuyasha's frown deepened. His voice sounded different, as though someone else were using it. "Let me repeat myself, stupid whore: _Who_--" There it was again. That blank expression on his face then the usual normal tough look that creased his eyebrows since the day she met him. He raised his head, blinking several times before he found himself kneeling in front of a confused and worried looking Kagome as though what had just happened took place within only a second - as though the sun had just temporarily gotten into his eyes. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" He seemed to remember what he was doing before and so asked, "Oh, do you want me to go get something for your finger? It's still bleeding." With that, he stood and headed for Kaede's hut, completely unaware at what he was saying earlier. 

Shippô hurried toward Kagome, jumping onto her lap and clutching onto her clothing in fear. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" He asked while they both watched the hanyou stride away and disappear into the hut and reappear all too quickly. She stood up as soon as she saw him.

"I don't know, Shippô-chan, but let's just not say anything for now." Kagome bit her lip, still staring at Inuyasha as he reached for her. What surprised him the most was when she pulled away almost jarringly; it had hurt, but all he did was look at her dumbly. 

"Hey, it doesn't hurt that bad does it? It was just a stupid little thorn," he mocked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice at seeing her move away from his touch like that. It was then that he looked more closely at her was when he finally asked. "Okay, what is it?" His voice was authoritative. "Why do you stare at me like a pair of fools?"

The other children had stopped at their play; some walked home and others stayed to watch. Miyuki, Shippô's friend was still there, and had watched the entire exchange from beginning to end. Kagome looked sideways for a moment, before reaching for the band-aid he held in his hand - only to have him grab it and apply the band-aid himself. "Inuya--"

"Are you going to tell me or aren't you?" He said gently, not looking at her but at her hand as he administered the band-aid. 

Shippô was growing tired of this nonsense and went ahead to spit it out. "You were acting like you didn't know Kagome!" He accused, index finger jabbing at the air before Inuyasha. "You asked her, 'who are you' like a dumb fool, and she said, 'what did you say' and then you were like - after hitting me of course - 'let me repeat myself stupid whore, 'who--' and then you'd stopped and seemed like you went back to normal." The kitsune had let it out all in a rush, and inhaled emphatically when he was done. 

Kagome sweat dropped. _Well, so much for going about it quietly._ She sighed and fixed Inuyasha's puzzled face with her own apologetic one. "Yeah, that's basically what happened. Were you just playing around or do you remember any of it?" _He better remember the part where he called me a stupid whore...I mean he's like that all the time, but this time around it actually hurt my feelings._ She frowned at the thought.

Inuyasha snorted, crumpling the band-aid wrap and tossing it over his shoulder (litterbug! ^^). "Either you lot have gone insane, or you're just playing around with me," he stated casually. "Other than that, I have no fucking clue as to what you're talking about. I'm gonna go take a nap. Later." Both Shippô and Kagome watched as he walked back to Kaede's once again, their faces falling. 

"Geez, talk about ignorance is bliss." Shippô muttered cooly.

"Grr, that stupid idiot...I was being serious," Kagome thumped her foot on the ground for a second, then noticed the flower-weed on the ground near her small droplet of blood. She bent over and picked it up as Shippô simultaneously went over and joined Miyuki, going off somewhere into the fields to collect flowers to make little adorning crowns. Carefully holding the plant in her hand, Kagome sighed as she straightened. _I don't get it...maybe it was just a fluke. Or something..._ She walked off in her own direction, searching for her youkai-taijiya friend Sango. 

+ + +


	2. Kyô

****

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha, not mine.

****

Notes: Hiya! (again ^^) Greetings. Wow, I just watched this special on Japan on the Travel channel and OMG seriously, I'm jealous. Kind of. I like my space. It's so crowded over there, but still all the stuff they have, hm. **BIG, BIG THANX**!!! For everyone that reviewed Forevermore! Luvs, hugs 'n cream puffs. 

****

P.S.: This story might become a little darker than any of my other ones just so you know ~ life really isn't all luvs, hugs 'n cream puffs, lol. (I chose the name Kyô because of it being in Alice 19th, and also because it means "to fulfill." I thought it quite appropriate.)

****

~In Too Deep~

By Ai-no-Tora (Mia)

Chapter 2: Kyô

Kyô was dropped - or literally thrown off a "soul" train, watching as many others zipped hurriedly by like bullets and disappearing into an invisible divide. He then unexpectedly found himself between heaven and hell, set in a place called Inuyasha. He mused, as though the hanyou was such a reputable destination instead of a person; though it was a place where - instead of souls - emotions crowded like the busy streets of modern Japan. 

The trains were gone leaving nothing behind but a small window, in which a familiar world could be found, instantly drawing in Kyô's attention.

+ + +

Kagome sighed, brushing her fingers through her long raven tresses as she stood next to Sango outside of an elderly caretaker's house where she found her. Sango had been they're picking up a scroll for Kaede and it was all the way on the other side of the small village but it had taken a while for Kagome to find her nonetheless. Men, women and children alike kept stopping her, receiving stares as always mostly because of her unusual garments of choice. She was also getting annoyed at some of the elders who kept bowing because she was forever stamped as 'Kikyou-no-miko reincarnated.' 

Sango hefted her boomerang onto her back; she seemed never to part with it these days just like Kirara who scuttled below her feet and up onto her shoulder. The taijiya stroked the neko youkai before nodding at what Kagome was saying. "So he seemed not himself; what else can you expect from him? He's fully demon in one day, then all human the next, then a hanyou...what is the abnormality in a different personality altogether?" Kagome's face drooped at Sango's words before seeing that she was only joking, chuckling all the while. "I am not serious, Kagome-chan. Forgive me, it's just...well, maybe you should just ignore it for now; maybe he just was not feeling well." 

"All right," Kagome gave in. "Anyhow, it's about sundown. They'll expect us back real soon - how does sushi sound?" Sango's eyes lit up; the food of Kagome's world was something to die for. Both then began to trek back to Kaede's home high on the side of a hill, the evening warm and the sky a soft welcoming orange.

+ + +

Kagome handed Inuyasha his cup of Ramen, the day's events already washed away from her mind with the help of the smell of food, her stomach growling and Inuyasha glanced at her, issuing a darker shade of pink to taint her features. "Eheh, gomen...I just haven't been eating lately."

Inuyasha shrugged it off, already shoveling a mouthful of steaming noodles into his mouth. "Whrf wooge yrrh dsh -" He swallowed first with an audible _glimp_ after receiving a certain look from Kagome next to him. "Why would you do that? Your legs can't get any punier than they already are." He began to backtrack as soon as he saw that look on her face, the one that meant not to push it or else she'll say it. "I-I mean, you should eat more, is all I'm saying." 

Kagome ignored him. "Hmph." He watched as she stood with her own cup of Ramen and a small container of sushi, and conveniently settling down next to Sango, who took notice of the situation and ignored it, a small smile on her face that she fought to control. 

"Kagome-chan, I think we both need to relax in the river tonight," she said simply, her voice low to avoid having Miroku hearing it from the other side of the room where he sat, 'meditating.' Kagome turned bright eager eyes on her, thankful that at least somebody had a great idea. 

Shippô started attacking the rest of the food in front of Inuyasha, not daring to touch his Ramen although he was shoved away from the pickles and rice once the hanyou spied that the kitsune already had his fill. "Don't eat so much, piglet! There are other people here too you know." He meant the monk.

His innocent teal eyes narrowed. "Hmph!" So he reserved what was enough for a small meal for Miroku who was patiently waiting for everyone else to get in on the dinner before he grabbed a dish of fish and promptly started to devour that, giving a smaller portion to Kirara next to him.

Once Inuyasha swallowed the rest of his noodles, he set the cup down gently - but the chopsticks clattered to the floor as though he forgot he was holding them. As far as he knew no one had noticed, not even Shippô who was nearest him. Kagome and Sango were busily talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice Inuyasha waving a not so discreet hand in front of Shippô's face, trying to get his attention. "Hey, hey you."

The infant kitsune bared a fang at him, a fish tail hanging out of his mouth. "Cut it out already, I heard you! There's still some left over for Miroku, y'know." He continued eating.

Inuyasha, or what seemed like Inuyasha frowned before carefully asking, "Hey - what kind of youkai are you anyway?" Shippô stopped, almost sputtering on his food before looking flabbergasted, glaring at the hanyou.

"Wha?? There you go again, asking stupid questions! I swear --"

Something seemed to change again inside the half-youkai, once again wearing the usual scowl. "Yeah? You swear what? And I wasn't asking stupid questions, you bumbling fool!" Shippô glanced at Inuyasha's fist which was balled up, knuckles white and watched it alertly so that he might have a chance to dodge it in time. He closely studied him, still chewing on the fish before swallowing. 

"B-But you were just --"

::_bonk::_

Too late. "But nothing! If you want to make an argument out of it then wait until after dinner!" Ignoring anything else that might have been said, he set another kettle of water to boil, ready for another cup of Ramen. 

Little did he know that everybody else was wordlessly watching the whole exchange.

+ + +

Kyô watched through the little window that was Inuyasha's eyes and started to chuckle. _So I'm some kind of haunting ghost now, huh._ "Well, this is a whole lot better than death," he declared out loud, settling back into his little black room of Inuyasha's mind. At least he wasn't hurting anymore, in fact he felt better than he ever had in his whole life. He wasn't feeling the human needs to eat, sleep or even the urge to go to the bathroom for which he was thankful for. He didn't suppose this Inuyasha's mind was that accommodating.

Although if there was one thing he could change, it would be when he could be in control of Inuyasha's body. It seemed like he was thrown in there at inopportune moments. He guessed he would just have to get used to it at some point; wearing the body of a half inu-youkai was something that didn't happen to Kyô everyday after all, maybe he could even help him deal with some problems like his difficulty showing emotion.

He kept noticing where Inuyasha's eyes were focusing as the night grew; it was on that raven-haired girl that he'd seen earlier, the really pretty one - unusually pretty, like she descended from heaven. As he studied her through Inuyasha's eyes, he knew immediately that she was not of this world. 

Kyô took a moment to think, closing his eyes and reclining on a bed of nothingness which was more comfortable than anything he had ever felt. What exactly had happened? Well, he had died, that much was certain. He hadn't meant to but he did and now he was stuck in this place - not that he was complaining but he was still confused as hell. 

The last thing he remembered was hitting the village man over the head with the cast-iron mallet...then a terrible weight landing on him, taking his breath away...a terrible pain...then nothing. Before he could do anything else, pictures began to be displayed in his mind like moving pictures: first was of the obese man landing on top of him after he'd hit him over the head; another was of a shelf above them with a great big vase that looked like it weighed a ton; the last picture was something he grimaced at. The shelf shook violently, therefore causing the huge vase full of God knows what to land directly on top of Kyô's head, splitting his head open and there was to be more bloodshed afterward. 

He gasped, eyes snapping open. He ran a hand through his waist-long black hair, worry troubling his green eyes. _So that's how I kicked it, huh._ He took a deep breath before tying back his hair with a small ribbon around his wrist; everything he wore right down to the moment of his death was still covering his skin. _Wow, I've got to say, it was a great way to end the boring story of my life,_ he mused sarcastically to himself. Although he just didn't know whether or not he was better off; the village man's daughter had found him after he was almost beaten to death from stealing a measly piece of what looked like bread. He barely remembered what her name was, but she took care of him and restored him as much as she could. 

She was a very lonely girl, abused by her father who had went off - he was a traveling merchant from what he had gathered, there were several items that didn't belong in their cozy little home. He had woken one day and tried to call out but his throat was so dry from thirst. He limped as far as he could throughout the house and finding the girl washing herself in the back outside with a buckets of water. He had taken in the sight of her pale skin as he sunk weakly to the floor, her flesh peppered with bruises here and there and every time she had dumped water on herself, her face would twist in pain. 

She finally noticed him but didn't make a move to cover herself. "Good morning," she greeted, her voice quiet and small. He tried to reply but instead he mouthed to her. _Water,_ he said. _Water._ She stared at his lips with blinking eyes, then moved quickly to bring it to him, dishing it out of a bucket, laying him down on his back and tilting some of the cool liquid into his chapped lips from the palm of her hand.

He drank with such hunger and eagerness, she had to repeat six or seven times before he could weakly voice his thanks. There was a silent air about them as she laid his head on her lap; she was still half-naked, her stained cream-white robe draping loosely about her waist but she wasn't doing anything out of modesty as she saw his face take on a reddish stain across his cheeks. There was still the matter of her battle wounds that scarred and marked her; she seemed to know what he was thinking, her slender fingers tracing a certain scar across her collarbone and down between the cleft of her breasts. Without words she told him; it wasn't and couldn't be anyone else but the doing of her own father, her own flesh and blood.

"I don't mind you seeing me this way," she had softly said, gazing down into his eyes. Such painful sadness was engraved into her very soul as it was physically. "All I know is...I'm not afraid of death anymore. I'm not afraid, because I know there was at least one life I had taken upon myself to revive...and that is all I've desired to accomplish with my tarnished life...to be able to show the Gods that even I can be of some use." He found it unusual that despite how sorrowful she was, she shed no tears. Perhaps she'd shed all that she could.

If only her father had not walked in at that very moment, he would have taken her away, far away - wanting to make use of his own existence as well. He wondered now what ever became of the kind, scarred maiden that took care of him and wished her well with all of his might...as well as hoping he had killed the sick bastard that was her father.

+ + +

****

Notes: I just watched Inuyasha episode...something or another, it's when Inuyasha goes into Kagome's world and helps her with these youkai that spring to life with the touch of warm water/fire. It was hilarious! She was in the middle of a play and Hojo-kun was about to run toward her to embrace her, and then all of a sudden Inuyasha bursts through the stage and says something like, "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?" lol! It's in Japanese so yeah...no subtitles! ^^ If anyone knows what I'm talking about - let me know? Please? Thanx!


	3. Words That Hurt The Most

****

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha, not mine.

****

Notes: So? How is it so far? I'm sorry if it's boring...just tell me if it is and when to stop.

****

~In Too Deep~

By Ai-no-Tora (Mia)

Chapter 3: Words That Hurt The Most

__

Some days later...

So far Inuyasha wasn't showing any signs of being...well, not being Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice it, either that or he chose to ignore the careful prodding of eyes studying him whenever he wasn't too aware and it didn't take long for everyone to forget. Kagome wanted badly to make reason of it all and so thought it was probably just a side-effect of being a half-youkai, who knew? It was just all she could come up with at the time. 

It was finally getting dark as they arrived back to Kaede's village from a failed shard hunt, the rumor being only a rumor anyway. Inuyasha naturally voiced his frustration; the others yawning and aching with fatigue. Kagome slid off his back, steps small and eyes strained to stay open. Kaede greeted them, learning of their disappointment and why they had returned so soon. "I had thought trust in that miser of an elder was exploited too much," Kaede admitted, sighing at her mistake. "And I had paid him such a high price for so worthless of information. I deeply apologize." 

Inuyasha planted himself on the edge of the porch, his back to her. "Keh! That's why you check the background of the human first before you give them anything, you old senile bag of wrinkles..." How ironic was that she was anything but senile and he knew it (although she was definitely old and wrinkly ^^).

Kagome quickly caught the old woman's eyes, and smiled a silent apology for the irritable hanyou. "Inuyasha, honestly, at least we know there's one less person out there we have to turn to," she attempted to reason with him, sitting next to him and watching the bright moon emerge from behind a thin wisp of a cloud above in the dark blue mystic of the night sky. 

He didn't say anything after a while, trying to cool his engines and trying to think clearly. "Feh...no matter how you look at it, there goes one day wasted and you can never get it back."

Kagome had to smile; even though his words were meant to be rough, his voice was still gentle. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." She leaned against his side, the smile still on her lips as she felt him relax next to her instead of tense up like he usually did before. What actually was out of the ordinary was when she felt his arm on her back, his fingers wrapping around her forearm and bringing her closer to him still. 

She was still adjusting to the initial shock from the sudden display of affection when a white light could be seen in the forests nearby. It was small, whispery and iridescent, flowing and disappearing behind every other tree like a snake gliding to and fro except not on ground, but in midair. She felt her heart pound faster as she recognized what it was; a single shinidamachuu came ever closer, red eyes hauntingly gazing at them as it stopped just a dozen meters away. It was obvious; he was being summoned.

Kagome stiffened underneath Inuyasha's arm as well as his grip around her seemed to tighten just a little, his fingers unexpectedly fisting in her uniform and urging her to look up at him, panic rising steadily. _Is he going to go to her? Is he leaving me...? _She frowned when his eyes became less intense; the fierce scowl left him and he stared fascinatingly at the flying insect as though he had never seen it before. What he said next shocked the socks off of anybody that was listening. "What the fuck is that...?!" Miroku who was sitting quietly in the darkness and feigned sleep behind them with a hot cup of tea, suddenly gagged at the comment, liquid sputtering in this throat. "Damn, those things are fuckin' ugly! They look like my granny mated with a red-eyed insect sperm demon."

You can imagine that not a soul was asleep in the hut that night and had their full attention on the scene.

Kagome shrugged away his arm to turn and look directly at him. "I-Inuyasha?!"

At first he didn't look at her, still gawking at Kikyo's insect underlings but then slowly looked toward her, a smirk on his lips. "Oh you're talking to me...that's right," He was mumbling. She gasped when he all of a sudden reached for her hand, holding it firmly between both of his own and intertwining his fingers with hers. Her focus shifted from their hands up to his face, oblivious and confused. "Kagome-sa--I mean Kagome...I'm sorry about calling you a stupid whore before - it certainly wasn't my place and I apologize. You're actually the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Everyone gawked at him, including Kagome who was presently struggling at trying to make any sense of this. _What the seven hells is going on here?! He would never say something like that to me...or would he? But not like this, not in front of anyone!_ She saw him side-glance at the shinidamachuu, wonder and curiosity in his eyes. It didn't seem like he was looking for Kikyou and she feared what the priestess might do if she were to see Inuyasha saying all this and being so complimentary of her. Now for sure she would attempt to get rid of her at all costs. Just for that she wanted to sit Inuyasha blind and kiss him fiercely at the same time but for now, she wasn't entirely too sure _what_ she was supposed to do.

As though it was their cue to leave, the shinidamachuu glided away without carrying out their purpose as Kagome detached her hands from Inuyasha to stand quickly, searching for any signs of Kikyou in the surrounding area but found nothing but the warm summer night and the sounds of crickets chirping off in the fields. She released a heavy sigh; should she be glad that she was left with Inuyasha, or thinking about writing up a will just in case?

Behind her, the hanyou had already returned to his senses. Inuyasha was literally burning a hole into her back, puzzled as to why she was all of a sudden standing up and looking around as though there were spies in the bushes that were after her when he knew quite well there was no one.

She turned back around and sat, studying Inuyasha with this unusual glare on her face. "And what do you think you were doing just now? You let her get away."

In answer to that, he had frowned questioningly, looking thoroughly puzzled. "Let who get away? What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" He brushed away a bang in front of her eye, the action again unexpected but felt normal somehow, a certain gentleness that came only from Inuyasha. "I think you need to get some sleep already; you'd be such a useless wench if you were acting like this all the time." He rose without another word from her, extending his hand to help her up. 

Kagome's body leaned into the invitation. She was just too tired, too worn out, too confused to do anything different. So what if Kikyou had seen that? So what if he let her get away? So what if Inuyasha was acting out of the ordinary, being so bold to display affection for her? Shouldn't all these things make her happy?

Questions, questions, too many questions. Her mind shifted to auto-pilot as she finally reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

+ + +

__

The next day...

The day began with the warm bright sun breaking through the horizon, the sky a beautiful blue. Inuyasha and Miroku were outside of Kaede's hut from the insistence of the women; it wasn't only the reason for privacy but for them to have the chance to discuss the events of last night.

Sango regarded her words thoughtfully, using a modern brush to comb through her thick dark brown tresses. "When you said he wasn't acting like himself, you weren't kidding." She handed the brush back to Kagome before tying her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. "And what he said...well, it's not like he doesn't feel that way about you Kagome-chan it's just that, well, we all know he has trouble expressing his feelings."

Kagome nodded timidly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stretched up high to the ceiling with a big yawn. "...Really! Sure he would hug me if I was hurt or if I made him feel guilty enough to make him hug me, but...well, it's rare that he would do it of his own accord without real reason to back it up." She sighed as she straightened, peering into the smoldering ashes in the hearth on the floor. "I wish sometimes that he would show me what he truly felt...and not because I was indirectly forcing him but because he _truly_ wanted me to know."

Outside, Miroku inconspicuously had his ear pressed against the door while Inuyasha stood nearby, easily being able to overhear every word as Shippô watched the two of them, shaking his head in disapproval. 

Inuyasha's ear flickered a bit, his eyes closed as he took in what Kagome had just related to Sango. It hurt yes, but he wouldn't instantly admit it, although...what in the world were they talking about? He didn't remember anything out of the ordinary last night except when Kagome had stood up so quickly after he put an arm around her. It was as though his touch had burned her...and it was one of those moments that he actually didn't care who saw him showing how much he needed Kagome to be closer to him.

Sango moved toward her in an attempt to comfort. "Kagome-chan...you know he feels for you. Even if it's not said in words, you can just _feel _it. It's as thick as smoke; we all feel it, Houshi-sama and Shippô-chan. You would have to be quite dense not to see that he holds you very highly." 

Outside, Inuyasha opened his eyes. If she would let him, he would have Sango as his mind-reader. Now more than ever, he hated the fact that he just couldn't make himself outright and do it, that thing they called love. 

Kagome replied with a dim smile; it seemed as though her attempts didn't quite work. "Yes, but there's someone he holds even more highly...but I can't complain. After all, the prettiest and tallest flower is the first to be picked, ne?" The demon-exterminator was about to respond before her friend all of a sudden reached for her pack and headed for the door. "I think it's time I visited my family. Mama must be so worried that I haven't been back for the last couple of weeks," She inserted a forced chuckle with half-hearted enthusiasm; it ached to see her act so badly, it felt like a wound had just been reopened. "I'm like the Princess and the Pea! I miss my bed and my back's aching...I'm such a spoiled brat!" After some strained giggles, she went over to open the door to find no one there, not even Shippô. "A-re? I wonder where they went off to?"

Sango followed after her, disquieted at Kagome's words. Now more than ever, she kept repeating the same words in her head. 

__

Why must the people who deserve happiness the most hurt the most?

+ + +

Nearby...

His fists were balled up in his sleeves, teeth clenched and his jaw working. _The prettiest and tallest flower is the first to be picked...Kagome, you and your stupid metaphors!_ Inuyasha angrily sent the thought out amongst the trees; and now she was leaving and of course she wouldn't admit it was because of him. "I don't get it! What the fuck did I do wrong?!"

Kyô shook his head where he observed the entire play of emotions. _Gods, this hanyou really is an idiot...great. It's hopeless._

Inuyasha slowed his pace as he came nearer to the Bone-Eater's Well, his hand reaching out and gripping the weathered wood as he let his claws sink in. The more he glared at it, the more he loathed its existence. It had no place here; perhaps if he were to...his ear flicked at the slightest sound of a twig snapping as well as his nose detecting her presence behind him. He didn't completely turn but instead looked at her over his shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

Kagome wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She was already physically, mentally and emotionally spent. When all three were spent then she would just be left with her empty self and that's something she didn't want Inuyasha to see. "Okay, I know you've been acting dumb lately but I didn't think this could be more obvious. I'm going home - I haven't seen my family, much less go to school." 

She walked forward, readying to pass him and just at the moment she reached the well, his hand had shot out like lightning as she didn't even see it - seizing her arm and dragged her to him. She was speechless when she found herself colliding with his chest, his silvery hair brushing against her hand and the feeling made her want to soar. She looked up wide-eyed, almost afraid at what would happen.

"Listen, you," Inuyasha began, placing a look on her that would set a field ablaze. Kyô, being wrapped up in the soap-opera, suddenly found himself being tugged into the picture and feeling himself fitted and surrounded by skin, heavy fabric gravitating him to the ground. The soft earth was beneath his feet, his ears feeling awkward once again as they weren't on the sides of his head but on the top, senses going haywire as he fought to adjust to them. _Argh, this is why I want a fuckin' warning before I delve into this damn creature,_ Kyô thought timidly before blinking down at Kagome who had no clue as to what had just occurred inside of Inuyasha's body.

Kyô wanted to start over, then began with snaking his arms around her waist. He felt the muscles on her ribs tighten; she felt so small below his hold and so delicate. He faintly recognized the sound of her heart thumping like mad underneath the shell of her soft chest that was now pressed against his. Her shirt was a bit short and his thumb grazed a small exposed patch of skin of her belly so warm to the touch, and the more he rubbed his thumb experimentally on her side, it resulted in her having goose flesh. That brought a confident smile to his face as he bent ever nearer down to her. "Do you know Kagome?"

It was hard to breathe, what with the thunderous pump in her chest and the quaking butterflies in her stomach. Damn it all; why must he have such an effect on her? "Kn-Know what...?" There was a quick intake of breath when his face came ever nearer, their noses grazing as well as his lips with hers...an indirect kiss. She tensed at the thought. _He...He's going to kiss me...?_

His eyes looked drunken, half-open. "Do you know how much this hanyou will miss you?" At that, Kagome closed her eyes. He lowered, tilting his head...

When Inuyasha snapped his eyes open. Kyô was harshly hurled back into Inuyasha's mind once again without warning. _DAMNIT!_ His complaint was loud and clear as he quickly moved to look thru the hanyou's eyes to see the results of his actions.

At seeing Kagome's face so close to his, a blush came over his face like a tsunami and without another thought or consideration, he roughly pushed her away, stepping back a couple steps. Blue-gray eyes met his, thoroughly confused. "Wh-Wh-What were you trying to do, Kagome??" 

Anger slowly bubbled into her, her face a similar shade of bright pink. "What?! _YOU _were trying to kiss _ME!"_

Inuyasha retorted heatedly, "Keh! Like I would _ever_ kiss _you_!"

Time stood still. A crevice ran through Kagome's heart and effectively slicing it in half. She stared at him, into his eyes and wondered why she had ever let herself fall for him in the first place. She was now on empty. 

The moment he saw her shaking, he knew that what he had said were the wrong words. He didn't mean them, they were just words that came to mind easily and without throught whatsoever. _I-I meant kiss you so easily! I don't do that kind of stuff everyday, damnit! _But the words wouldn't come out of his throat and it was now officially too late.

Her words were quiet yet unforgiving, her eyes now a warm gray. She wanted to cry, and he with her. It was the calm before the storm. _Why must words carry such blows? _

"Inuyasha...**O S U W A R I**."

He saw her soft lips move with the words and felt the world overturn before the storm. It was the first time Kyô had ever seen such power from one word. He put his face in his hands. _Dear God, it's a good thing I'm not in his body right now..._

Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground, the force matching the tone in Kagome's voice and so much more. If she had said it any louder, the power of the rosary would have decapitated him. His face dug a deeper trench into the dirt as she next spoke such cold words. "I know now that the only woman you'd willingly kiss of your own accord would be Kikyou." He tried to respond but all that came was muffling, his mouth too full of earth. "Now go off and kiss her for all I care - _which_ _I don't -_ kiss her all you want! Don't bother coming for me - I'll come back when I'm good and ready and now this: it definitely won't be because of you!" 

She turned and just before leaping, she cried loud and clear - no doubt Inuyasha had no choice but to hear it. "OSUWARI!" In the event that Inuyasha's world became black was when she was gone from Sengoku Jidai completely. 

Kyô moaned in frustration. "You guys are so fuckin' stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" No one heard him but himself. 

+ + +

****

Notes: So angst-filled, eh? I'm sorry, I've just been that way lately. You know that new ending song called "Come"? If anyone knows the artist, pretty please tell me?? I could look it up tho huh? Anyway, thanx!

****

Osuwari: Sit

****

A-re?: Like saying, "Huh?" or an incomplete "Wha?" Shows puzzlement, a questioning.


End file.
